


The Strongest!

by w_x_2



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Public Masturbation, Strength Kink, arm-wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or Georg’s ability to remain utterly and completely oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strongest!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tokio Hotel doesn’t belong to me, I don’t believe this has happened or will happen. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 2nd day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2012\. Thank you to keppiehed for beta.

It was just after lunch time, and the table was cleared, but Bill was still at the table with his bandmates. Bill had—with the help of Tom, athough the older twin wasn’t aware—gotten the Gs to arm-wrestle, successfully fuelling the material for his wank fantasies for a  _very_  long time.

 

They had been at it for ten minutes now, and both hands were still in the same position as when they had started. But now ... now those muscles were flexing, and sweat could be seen on both their foreheads, and they were both taunting each other with Tom’s aid.

 

Bill looked intently at both Georg’s and Gustav’s arms, eyes bouncing successfully back and forth. Both the Gs arms were massive and he was able to see the outline of the veins which popped out from the strength they were making. The veins stood out more on Georg’s arm, but the Gs were equally matched in the volume of muscle.

 

The arms which weren’t wrestling were lying by their sides on the table, the muscles not as tense, but still flexing as they both tried to take down each other’s arms, still showing sheer strength. Sheer strength which could be used to make Bill do  _anything_.

 

“So,” Bill started. He tore his gaze away from their biceps and up to their faces. “Does this mean you are equally strong?”

 

“No,” they both huffed, out of breath as they put all their attention in winning.

 

Tom laughed heartily, “I could beat you both!”

 

“Doubt it,” both Gs replied at the same time.

 

“Scared little wusses.”

 

Georg and Gustav turned as one to the older Kaulitz in response to his taunt, arms wavering slightly as they focused some of their attention on Tom. “The size of your arm,” Gustav started.

 

“Is smaller than ours,” Georg continued, not batting an eyelash.

 

“And? That don’t mean shit,” Tom replied, nodding his head, confident in himself.

 

“Is he serious?” Gustav asked as he looked at Bill in question, but the younger twin gave him a sly smile in response.

 

Georg snorted as he shook his head. “Come here, you fragile thing.”

 

“Hey! Bill’s the fragile one, not me!” Tom pouted.

 

“Give him your left arm,” Gustav demanded as Tom inched closer to them.

 

“Why?”

 

“He’ll arm-wrestle you with your left,” the drummer replied.

 

“That’s ridiculous; I don’t want to take such an easy win.”

 

“My left is just as strong as my right. Now move it,” Georg jeered.

 

Tom huffed and got into position, placing his elbow onto the table but keeping his hand down.

 

“What're you waiting for?”

 

“Let Gustav’s go,” Tom demanded.

 

“I can do both,” Georg insisted.

 

“Cocky,” Bill observed as he smiled.

 

“Come on,” Georg prodded.

 

“No way. I want to win fair and square,” Tom squeaked.

 

“Fine,” Georg glanced at Gustav, a look passing between them before they both let go at the same time.

 

Georg moved his arm closer to Tom’s and Tom switched arms, bringing up his right. Bill watched in amusement as they locked hands, both their muscles flexing minimally as if testing the waters. And when Gustav gave the ‘go ahead’ signal, Tom’s arm muscles grew to their maximum size as Georg made strength but not as half as much as he had made with Gustav. After struggling for a few seconds, Tom finally started taking Georg’s arm down, but the bassist arched an eyebrow and he increased his strength. Two seconds later Tom’s arm was flat on the table.

 

“What? No!” Tom shook his head.” No, no, no!” Tom denied, huffing. “I totally had you there!”

 

Gustav laughed loudly, body starting to shake in amusement and of course Tom challenged him, too.

 

It was fun to watch Gustav give his twin more of a chance, but after a few minutes Tom was again sulking, back in his seat as Gustav and Georg locked hands once more.

 

Both young men exhaled through their mouths as they gave it their all.

 

“This is ridiculous,” Gustav uttered after a few minutes.

 

“Never gonna end,” Georg muttered.

 

An image suddenly appeared at the forefront of Bill’s mind. Not just one pair of arms doing with Bill what they pleased, but two pairs of arms. Bill instantly blushed as he felt himself fully harden, having previously been at half-mast from watching the Gs arm-wrestle.

 

He squirmed in his seat, hand slipping under the table as he discreetly pressed the palm of his hand against his cock through the material of his jeans, hips moving into the touch in response.

 

As Bill focused back on his bandmates he noticed that the Gs were about to give up, having decided that they did, indeed, have the same strength.

 

“No!” Bill screamed before his eyes widened. He brought his voice back to a normal tone before he continued, “No, no, I want to know who’s the strongest!”

 

“Oh, come on, Bill,” Tom answered in reply to his outburst. “They clearly have the same strength, and unless you wanna stay here forever they wi—” Tom slowed down as he noticed his twin’s rosy cheeks, the twitching and the hand strategically placed under the table. “Go-uh.” Tom’s eyes widened even as tried to protect his twin by switching words as he tried not to draw much attention to Bill, but still had to say, “Honestly?”

 

Bill squeaked, biting his lower lip, pleading eyes directed at Tom, as he slowly put his hand back on the table whilst the Gs’ attentions were on his twin.

 

“I ... You ...” Tom stood up as an amused smirk took over his face. “You’re unbelievable. Catch you later.”

 

Tom started to walk way, his meaning clear ‘we’ll talk about this later’ but turned his face at the last moment, finger in the air. “I’d rather not, actually.” Face frowning as he waited to see his twin’s response.

 

Bill nodded, and Tom turned to his left, leading him out of the room and out of view.

 

“What was that about?” Gustav asked.

 

“I don't know,” Bill said innocently. Neither the Gs were making real strength, their hands clasped, but not really fighting for dominance, instead relaxing in the middle. “So,” Bill clapped. “You can’t both have the same strength, you just haven’t put your minds to it yet.”

 

Bill wrapped a hand around each bicep, barely managing to contain a squeak. “See what I mean? Relaxed muscles! You’re never gonna win like this!” A moment later and he felt both arms tensing under his touch, the muscles vibrated under his fingertips as they tried their hardest again, and Bill fought not to moan aloud. Georg’s arm started giving, but Bill felt Georg’s muscle tense further under his touch, and slowly Gustav’s arm was brought back to the middle and then slightly down.

 

The moments that followed had both Gs fighting for dominance, arms going up and then down, but never close to touching the surface until they levelled again. And by then, they both had drops of sweat running down the sides of their foreheads, and Bill’s hands were damp as they rested on each pulsing bicep.

 

“This is pointless, Bill,” Gustav murmured. And Georg seconded him, nodding.

 

“How else am I going to know who’s the strongest?” Bill pouted.

 

Bill was so hot, his hips were moving ever so slowly under the table, as though they had a mind of their own, humping the air, but ultimately rubbing his cock against his trousers. He was going commando, and there was no way he could get out of that table without them not noticing the bulge in his crotch. Therefore, there was no reason why he couldn’t enjoy this to the end.

 

Both Georg and Gustav crumbled under his pout, putting forth more strength which Bill had no idea they had, thinking that they had previously been at their limits.

 

He could no longer hold it, he let go of both their arms, one hand lying on the table while the other fell under the table, onto his cock. He moaned but covered it up with a cough. He grasped his cock through the material, stroking the flesh tantalizingly slow so that neither of the Gs would notice exactly what he was doing.

 

His hips lifted off the chair, and his eyes widened, thinking quickly to change position so that he wasn’t caught.

 

“Aw, Gustav.” Bill focused his eyes on their faces again as he heard Georg’s cooing voice. “Getting tired?”

 

“You wish,” Gustav huffed and Bill noticed that their arms weren’t exactly level anymore; instead, Gustav’s arm was slightly down before he put it back in the middle with a grunt.

 

_Interesting._

 

Bill sped his hand up a little, his arm moving very minimally, unnoticeable to the Gs who were too focused in winning. Or so it should be.

 

Bill wasn’t exactly sure what happened next as his orgasm overtook him and he closed his eyes for a slip of a second. One moment, the Gs arms were in the middle, balanced against each other, even as they shook from side to side in a display of enormous strength, and the next, Gustav’s arm was flat against the table with Georg’s on top, and the drummer was breathing the word, “ _cheater,”_  as he looked at Bill with squinting eyes.

 

Georg whooped and laughed in victory, taunting the drummer about how he won and babbling about his superior strength, not noticing Gustav’s accusation of Bill, or the silence that fell between his bandmates while he cheered for a good couple of moments.

 

“Guys?” Georg asked in confusion. “Where’s my congratulations? Fine, fine, no appreciation. Wait until I tell Tom! He’s going to cower!” Georg chuckled as he walked away, punching an arm in the air.

 

Bill fluttered his eyelashes, a breath of air rushing out of his lungs before he bit his bottom lip and locked his eyes with the drummer’s, an apologetic, but also satiated look in the younger twin’s eyes.

 

Gustav was quiet, waiting for the singer to explain himself. But Bill just sat there with his hand still under the table, looking innocently at Gustav. Not daring to move as the drummer stared him down, determined not to squirm even as apologetic as he was, which wasn’t much.

 

The younger twin opened his mouth but no sound came out.

 

“Bill,” Gustav said in an impatient tone.

 

Bill squeaked in response and Gustav rolled his eyes, opening his mouth with all the intentions of getting the younger man to tell him what he was playing at.

 

“Georg’s stronger than you then,” Bill said in a rush as he tried to prevent Gus from asking questions.

 

Gustav arched an eyebrow. “That was a fluke, one which you caused, and Geo perfectly knows he just caught me off-guard, just like he knows that one and one makes two,” Gustav assured.

 

“Well, he’d probably say eleven,” Bill tried to joke, but the blonde-haired man glared at him and Bill’s shoulders sagged.

 

“So,” Gustav’s hand motioned in Bill’s general crotch area, wanting an explanation.

 

“It wouldn’t be something you could forget by any chance?” Bill asked with a hopeful expression and a pleading tone in his voice.

 

The drummer exhaled slowly as if grasping for patience.

 

“Right,” Gustav deadpanned after a few excruciatingly silent moments, and got up, and out of the room, towards the toilet. “If it happens again though, I’ll need some persuasion.”

 


End file.
